


flower crowns

by led_zephlin



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Drabble, Flowers, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23974177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/led_zephlin/pseuds/led_zephlin
Summary: Hamid tries to break the boredom during the team's cell time
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	flower crowns

"Are you sure this is how it works?" Azu asked, frowning at the mess in her hands. 

"Yeah, I don't know about this, little buddy," Cel interjected. "We're supposed to be making crowns, but somehow I made a basket! Interesting flowers, though, did you know that lavender is actually really useful for—" 

"Hamid. I think I've screwed it up." Zolf held up a ball of stems and petals.

"Speak for yourself, mate! This is perfect," Carter crowed, holding up his flower crown before draping it over Barnes' head. 

Hamid put his face in his hands. "I'm never trying to teach any of you anything ever again," he sighed. 


End file.
